Identification of any publication in this section or any section of this application is not an admission that such publication is prior art to the present invention.
The compound of Formula I is generically and specifically disclosed in Published U.S. Patent No. 2007/0042968, published Feb. 22, 2007 (the '968 publication), now U.S. Pat. No. 8,067,379, incorporated herein by reference.
Processes suitable for making the compound of Formula I are generally described in the '968 publication. In particular, the '968 publication discusses preparing a sulfone carbamate compound, for example, the compound of Formula 837 comprising a cyclic sulfone substituent (paragraphs [0395] through [0403]). The following reaction scheme describes the procedure:

The process disclosed in the '968 publication produces the intermediate alcohol in step S7 as a mixture of diastereomers at the hydroxyl group; while this chiral center is lost in the final step of the disclosed process, the alcohol intermediate as a mixture of isomers cannot be crystallized and required a volumetrically inefficient precipitative isolation that did not remove any impurities. A process that provides a single isomer of the alcohol intermediate that can be readily crystallized would be beneficial. A process using milder reagents and reaction conditions would also be beneficial.
Processes for making
or a salt thereof, an intermediate in the process of the present invention, are disclosed in the '968 publication and in U.S. Pat. No. 7,309,717, incorporated herein by reference.